heartofpargonlarpfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Gods of Velmaneth
Gods have risen and fallen over the years. Those who currently preside over creation embody a fundamental paradox: they are drawn from the ranks of mortals, and as such have an intimate understanding of their sufferings. Their nature tells them to care for the world of Velmaneth. Yet, due to a profound shift in the constitution of the cosmos, they are also distant, unable to return to the world and walk upon it as the Old Gods once did, lest they overwhelm those they encounter by their divine presence. Instead, each god sends a Herald in their stead. It is thought by certain cultures that those who ascend to godhood lose themselves in becoming one with the divine. These traditions of thought hold that only vague imprint of the original personality remains, the individual having been all but consumed to achieve the production of the god. The Jewel The Jewel is what remains of Eremine. A group known as the Guardians of the Corpse - now largely made up of scholars - view it as their responsibility to safeguard it against those who would abuse Eremine's legacy. Indeed, a splitter group known as the Children of the Jewel misguidedly attempted to revive her via the ritual mass-slaughter of essence-users. They were guided by whispers from a being they thought to be their god, but which was later identified by heroes as an ancient Celestial imprisoned within the Jewel: had the rituals succeeded, it would have broken free. It remains a threat, though of unknown proportions. Although the Jewel is not a god per se, it is included on this as it represents the current state of Eremine's presence in the world. Quaos Fire, Destruction, Chaos, Freedom Quaos was once the Hero Quayle, human son of the first Sun-god and lord of fire, Velnashar. When Velnashar was defeated at the event that came to be known as The End of Days, he ascended to become the current sun-god. Domains: DESTRUCTION, FREEDOM Aquilla Water, Ice, Winter Aquilla was once a Storm Elf, full of fury. His spirit was called into the oceans, raising an enormous tsunami that almost claimed all shores. The seas used to be calm... Domains: NEUTRALITY, BATTLE Warryn Earth, Nature, Strength Masonil ‘Warryn’ Coshwood was the first of the Earth Elves. When the old gods were slain, he had sacrificed himself to protect Gerethenax, the god of earth. This act was not enough to save the old god, but his sacrifice rose him up to become the new Lord of Earth and Nature. Domains: BATTLE, PROTECTION Lemrah Air, Movement, Travel, Luck Lemrah was an Elf who happened to be in the right place at the wrong time. Eremethal, the original god of Air was torn down, but Lemrah stepped into his place. Domains: FREEDOM, MAGIC Sylas Shadow, Deception, Cunning, Hiding Sylas Sage was a powerful Shadow mage of the Telerfret tribe. Through a blend of magic and charisma, he built a political following no other had matched. His name has been praised as the Lord of Shadows, but there are others who speak a different name... Domains: EVIL, DESTRUCTION The Shining One Light, Truth, Protection The Shining One was once Farrek Char, a Rodera who travelled the world as a nomad before returning to Noore I’Meles where he was raised up as their predestined leader. His personal sacrifices kept the Rodera from utter destruction. Domains: GOOD, PROTECTION Hope Life, Healing Hope was once an Elf called Kalist. He had dedicated his life to healing, and it was said that no wound could not be undone by his touch. When Lenamo, first god of life faded from the world, his power was drawn to Kalist, who rose as Hope, god of Life. Domains: GOOD, CREATION/RENEWAL Kan Slaar Death, Undeath Kan Slaar was the first Vampire; a now-dead being re-animated by a Daemonic soul. He was tasked with protecting the Hope Wastes, the land of the dead. When Quarin, the 4-faced god of death was vanquished, those who had escaped the Wastes turned their gaze to Kan Slaar. Domains: EVIL, NEUTRALITY Helix Metamagic, Knowledge, Ritual, Psychomancy Helix is a power unlike others. She was born of a High Elf, but her power stretched into the Void, the place between worlds. She feels the minds of all beings, and knows the world’s intricacies and secrets. Domains: MAGIC, CREATION/RENEWAL Pomodion Bakasiet The Seasons, Drinking and Revelry, Alchemy The Host of the gods, Pomodion mediates between them all. He is the god of drinking and revelry, and it is also he who renews the power in the Jewel at the end of each day by drawing that power back from the Jewel's shadowy reflection in the Hopewastes. He is also the keeper of the Cup of the Seasons, ensuring smooth transition through the world's cycles. Domains: varies each event.